only bestfriend?
by khahyun1
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho bersahabat, persahabatan yang membuat banyak pihak iri. Namun suatu hari persahabatan itu hilang karena satu kesalahan fatal. / New YunJae Fic/ part 2
1. Chapter 1

Only Best Friend?

Author : Khahyun

Disclaimer: the cast belongs to them self. I don't make money from this. Please don't sue me… but this plot is MINE, so don't plagiarize this plot!

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Tohoshinki's members as them self, ext.

** Only Best Friend?**

"Yunhooo!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan suara tingginya berlari mengejar Yunho di lorong sekolah.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sahabat dekat. Mereka bahkan sudah saling mengenal dari sebelum mereka lahir. Ya, kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong juga bersahabat dekat.

Mereka tumbuh dan dewasa bersama, mereka mengenal satu sama lain baik buruk luar dalam.

Yunho adalah sang pangeran sekolah, laki-laki idaman para remaja putri. Pintar, rupawan, mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. _Playboy_ kelas kakap, walau sering mempermainkan teman-teman wanitanya namun entah kenapa hampir seluruh teman wanita di sekolahnya mengantri untuk dijadikan pacarnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong adalah si cantikincaran para laki-laki di sekolah. Jaejoong memang terkenal sebagai _ice_ _princess_. Cantik namun sulit terjangkau. Cantik tetapi terkesan sombong. Satu-satunya teman di sekolah ini hanyalah Yunho. Jaejoong tidak memiliki sahabat lain kecuali Yunho. Ia memilih sendiri jika Yunho sedang tidak dapat menemaninya.

Itulah mengapa para wanita di sekolah tidak ada yang menyukai Jaejoong. Kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Yunho membuat iri satu sekolah. Si cantik Jaejoong yang sombong kenapa harus dekat-dekat dengan pangeran sekolah?

Dan dua tahun lepas dari kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan, Jaejoong dan Yunho menikah.

Berita yang cukup menggemparkan seluruh kampus –tempat mereka kini menimba ilmu-. Semua mahasiswi hanya bisa menggigit jari. Apa yang mereka takutkan atas kedekatan sang pangeran dan sang _ice_ _princess _benar-benar terjadi.

** Only Best Friend?**

Cinta? Apa itu cinta?

Benarkah Jaejoong dan Yunho menikah dengan cinta?

Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Mereka menikah karena satu kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan keduanya. Anak muda, pesta, mabuk, berakhir di tempat tidur.

Memang Jaejoong tidaklah hamil, seperti yang dikhawatirkan kedua orang tua mereka. Namun, hal memalukan tersebut haruslah dipertanggungjawabkan. Yunho tetap dipaksa untuk menikahi Jaejoong untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang ia lakukan.

Yunho adalah satu-satunya pihak yang menolak pernikahan ini. Ia merasa terlalu dini untuk menikah. Ia baru saja terbebas dari bangku sekolah, ia baru menikmati masa kuliah dan masa mudanya. Haruskah semua itu terhapus hanya karena kesalahan konyol dan berakhir dengan sebuah pernikahan dini?

Namun sekali lagi ditekankan bahwa semua yang telah dilakukan harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Jadilah akhirnya Yunho tetap dipaksa menikahi Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sangat cocok bersahabat. Mereka klik satu sama lain ketika bersahabat, namun tidak ketika mereka menjalani sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius, seperti sebuah pernikahan.

Pernikahan membuat persahabatan mereka seakan musnah. Mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal satu sama lainnya. Hal yang membuat Jaejoong sedih, terluka. Ia menyesali kenapa harus ada hari itu. Kenapa harus ada pernikahan ini, toh Ia tidak hamil? Ia ingin Yunho kembali seperti dulu, seperti Yunhonya dulu, Yunho yang bisa tertawa lepas padanya seperti dulu, Yunho yang selalu menemaninya, Yunho yang selalu menjaganya, Yunho yang ia sukai, Yunho yang Ia cintai.

Jaejoong memilih seperti dulu, ketika Ia hanya bersahabat dengan Yunho, dimana tidak ada ikatan diantara mereka namun Ia dapat dekat dengan Yunho. Ingin rasanya waktu Ia ulang kembali kemasa itu.

**Only Best Friend?**

Hari ini genap tiga bulan pernikahan mereka. Namun hubungan mereka tidak menjadi lebih baik, mereka tetap seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Yun…" Jaejoong mencoba menarik perhatian Yunho dengan memanggilnya, namun nihil. Yunho tetap bersiap untuk melakukan semua kegiatannya hari ini.

"Yun…" ulang Jaejoong.

Setelah jengah dengan rengekan orang satu rumahnya itu, akhirnya Yunho menyerah. "Ada apa, Jae? Tidak tahukah kau jika aku harus bergegas." kata Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas pada Jaejoong, melihat Jaejoong masih santai dengan pakaian tidurnya semalam, membuat Yunho bertambah jengkel. Jaejoong bisa bersantai Sementara Ia harus bergegas ke kantor. Ya, Yunho harus mencukupi keperluan hidupnya bersama Jaejoong, ia harus bekerja tentu saja. Ia sekarang bekerja di kantor milik keluarga, namun ia masih harus tetap melanjutkan kuliah.

Rasa emosi membuat jantungnya memompa darah terlalu banyak ke kepalanya, membuat Yunho seolah siap meledak.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kegiatanku _full_ hari ini!" Yunho memotong perkataan yang hendak Jaejoong keluarkan dari bibir _cherry_nya. Yunho sedikit jengkel pada Jaejoong, pasalnya hari ini jadwalnya benar-benar padat, sementara Jaejoong belum bersiap sama sekali.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong melangkah mendekati cintanya, pasalnya jika sudah emosi Yunho akan susah didekati, apalagi diajak berbicara "Yun, kita harus bica….(ra)." Jaejoong mencoba berbicara kembali.

"Tidak saat ini, Jae! Aku telat." Lagi-lagi Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong. Emosinya meninggi.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar, tidak bisakah?" ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Jaejoong ketika mengatakan permohonannya berbicara, sekarang Yunho tak lagi mempedulikan dirinya.

Awalnya Jaejoong ingin berbicara secara pelan dan santai, namun sepertinya Yunho tidak akan mau mendengarkan jika sudah seperti ini. Jaejoong lebih memilih diam.

"Aku.., aku rasa… kita sebaiknya mengakhiri semua ini, aku akan meminta cerai darimu, kau akan terbebas dari pernikahan ini, hal yang selama ini kau inginkan kan?" kata Jaejoong dengan datar, padahal hatinya sangat sesak, ia menahan isaknya.

Sungguh, bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin Ia sampaikan. Namun berpisah dari Yunho adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan. Melihat betapa berantakan hidup Yunho akhir-akhir ini, tiba-tiba saja membuatnya terpikir untuk berpisah. Ia ingin Yunho bahagia.

Sebenarnya berpisah dengan Yunho adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan di dunia ini. Tidak terpikir sekalipun untuk pergi dari kehidupan Yunho. Namun saat ini Jaejoong percaya, bahwa cinta tidak selamanya harus selalu memiliki, bahwa takdir ternyata tidak membiarkan mereka bersama, dan bahwa persahabatannya dengan Yunho berakhir hari ini.

Untuk saat ini Jaejoong tidak ingin lagi menjadi orang yang egois, maka dari itu Jaejoong memilih mundur dan menghilang dari hidup seorang Jung Yunho. Menghilang dari hidup namja yang ia cintai. Agar kelak Yunho dapat hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya. Karena Jaejoong merasa selama ini Yunho tidak bahagia hidup bersamanya.

"Terserah!" jawab Yunho. Satu kata yang membuat Jaejoong terpuruk. Ia seperti tersedot terjerumus masuk ke dalam jurang terdalam. Sakit, sangat sakit. Yunho memang tidak lagi menginginkannya. Baik dalam grup maupun dalam hidupnya.

**Only Best Friend?**

Air mata laknat itu mengalir deras tanpa bisa Ia kontrol. Air mata yang tak kunjung habis mengalir, bahkan setelah seharian Ia menangis, mata itu masih bisa mengalirkan cairan beningnya sampai sekarang.

Awalnya, Jaejoong menganggap tali persahabatan yang terjalin selama hidupnya bersama Yunho cukup untuknya bisa bertahan mengarungi samudera kehidupan berdua, namun ternyata hal itu saja tidaklah cukup. Persahabatan itu hilang digantikan rasa benci dan kecewa.

'_Terserah__!'_ satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Yunho yang membuat kepercayaan dirinya runtuh dari segenap rasa yakinnya selama ini.

Ia memang tau Yunho terpaksa menikahinya. Namun Jaejoong masih memiliki keyakinan bahwa suatu hari Yunho akan tulus menerimanya sebagai seorang istri. Sampai kemarin keyakinan itu masih ada, namun hari ini, detik ini, keyakinan itu menguap, pergi entah kemana. 'Hari itu' ternyata tidak akan pernah datang, DAN pada detik ini Jaejoong menyerah.

Kenyataan bahwa Yunho tidak akan pernah dapat mencintainya membuatnya terasa tertampar. Ia sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapa, bukan sahabat yang selalu dibanggakan Yunho. Ia hanyalah orang yang membawa petaka dan kesialan bagi Yunho.

**Only Best Friend?**

Kini Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Sementara hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Sayang, maafkan eomma. Appa tidak mengharapkan__ kita berada__ di sisinya, kita harus pergi, pergi dari rumah ini juga dari kehidupan appamu.'_ gumamnya sambil mengusap perut ratanya.

_Jaejoong ternyata hamil. Anak Yunho tentu saja. Kenyataan itu ia dapat kemarin. Ketika rasa pusing dan mual tak kunjung hilang sepanjang hari. Sebenarnya rasa mual dan pusing telah lama ia derita, hampir dua bulan. Namun kemarin adalah puncaknya. Iapun pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter keluarganya, Jaejoong memiliki anemia, dan ia takut anemianya kambuh. Namun bukanlah anemia yang membuatnya mual dan pusing, melainkan kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki minggu ke-13._

Rasa kecewa, rasa lelah yang berlebihan, serta merasa tak diharapkan membuat Jaejoong memutuskan keluar dari apartemen mereka –apartemennya dan Yunho-. Ia merasa sudah tidak bisa bertahan, Ia sudah tidak dapat mempertahankan gelar istri dari seorang Jung Yunho. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Pergi dari kehidupan Yunho.

Setelah pertengkaran singkatnya dengan Yunho hari itu, Jaejoong memilih pergi. Meninggalkan keluarganya, meninggalkan kota penuh kenangan, meninggalkan sahabat sejatinya, meninggalkan cintanya, meninggalkan segalanya.

Jaejoong pergi dengan membawa mobilnya. Mobil yang ia dari orangtuanya sebagai hadiah kelulusan dua tahun yang lalu. Mobil itu terus berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Jaejoong tak tahu kemana Ia akan pergi. Ia hanya berputar berputar-putar disekitar Seoul. Namun tak lama kemudian Ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan mobil mewahnya begitu saja di sebuah terminal kecil di pinggir kota. Ia meneruskan perjalanan dengan bus menuju tempat baru. Tempat yang sebenarnya iapun tak tahu seperti apa. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

**Only Best Friend?**

Selama sepuluh jam perjalanan. Jaejoong terus berada di dalam bis sampai pemberhentian terakhir, kemudian naik bis lagi dan turun lagi di terminal terakhir. Sampai ia menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah terminal di dekat bibir pantai, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanan di sana, di pesisir pantai yang indah.

Di pantai ini, di hamparan pasir putih ini Ia berlutut. Selama perjalanan tadi Jaejoong habiskan dalam menangis dalam diam. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya keluar, namun ia gagal, sama halnya dengan pernikahannya. Di pasir putih inilah ia menumpahkan segalanya, menangis sejadi-jadinya…. Ia terus menangis, di pantai yang sangatlah sepi, mungkin karena sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

'_Sayang, maafkan eomma tak bisa membuatmu bahagia, maafkan eomma….'_ katanya sambil terus membelai perut rata itu. _'Maafkan eomma tidak memberitahu appa tentangmu, sayang. Bukan salah appamu. Namun ini seluruhnya salah eomma. Jangan pernah salahkan appamu.'_

Merasakan angin malam yang semakin dingin, jaejoong merasa ia sudah tidak kuat jika terus berdiam diri, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bergerak, berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. _'Sayang, eomma harus bagaimana? Apakah ini jalan terbaik?'_

**Only You**

**Only You**

Malam harinya Yunho pulang ke apartemen dengan keadaan sudah sangat letih, bekerja sambil terus melanjutkan kuliah membuat energinya terkuras habis. Hari sudah sangat larut. Ia ingin istirahat sebentar. Tertidur atau sekedar menutup mata sejenak. Ia lelah. Kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini seperti mencekik leher. Menjadi CEO muda juga harus tetap melanjutkan kuliah tidaklah mudah bagi Yunho.

Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, Yunho memutuskan membuka pintu apartemen sendiri. Biasanya, Jaejoonglah yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Jaejoong akan menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan senyum manisnya.

Yunho memasuki apartemen mereka, namun gelap. Setahunya, Jaejoong tidak suka gelap… Tapi, kenapa? Segera Ia tepis pikiran-pikiran buruk di benaknya. Jaejoongie pasti sedang tidur. Rasa lelah dan ego mendominasi, ia malas bertemu jaejoong untuk saat ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu baru mencari Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung memasuki kamar dan segera membersihkan dirinya seperti biasa. Ada satu rasa yang aneh, namun segera ia tepis, _'__Kenapa tempat tidur masih rapi? Oh mungkin dia di ruang baca!__ Aku sangat hapal kebiasaannya, Jaejoong sangat suka membaca.'_ Pikirannya terus saja berjalan memikirkan keanehan-keaneham di apartemen yang tidak biasannya sesunyi ini, namun hatinya diliputi rasa lelah dan ego menjadikan dirinya memilih untuk mendahulukan kepentingan dirinya dulu.

Setelah mandi, rasa penasaran Yunho tak kunjung hilang. Ia memutuskan mengelilingi seluruh ruangan apartemennya untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Selesai mandi dan membersihkan diri Yunho memutuskan mencari Jaejoong, dirinya lapar, dan ia sudah ketergantungan dengan masakan Jaejoong. Yunho berkeliling apartemen pemberian kedua orang tuanya hadiah atas pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong, memasuki ruang ruangan sebelah, ruang membaca, ruang favorit Jaejoong. Ruangan itu gelap, Ia sedikit kesulitan mencari terminal lampu di kamar tersebut, setelah sinar lampu menyebar di ruangan itu, Yunho tetap tidak menemukan sosok Jaejoong. '_Apa m__ungkin__ Jaejoongie__ sedang keluar__?__ Tapi kema__n__a? Tidak biasanya dia pergi malam-malam begini__.'_

Rasa panik menyelimuti hati Yunho. Rasa lelah yang tadi menggerogoti hilang entah kemana. Ada sedikit ketidakrelaan dalam dirinya bila Jaejoong pergi. Walau cinta itu belum hadir diantara mereka, tapi sampai saat ini Jaejoong masih memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hatinya, tempat yang khusus lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Yunho akui ia salah mengacuhkan Jaejoong selama ini. Ia sadar, pernikahan ini bukan hanya karena kesalahan Jaejoong, namun ego Yunho mendominasi, ehingga ia menjauhi dan mengacuhkan Jaejoong selama ini. Yunho belum bisa bersikap layaknya seorang suami kepada Jaejoong. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Seorang sahabat berubah menjadi seorang istri dalam waktu singkat. Sulit. Walau Yunho akui, ia mencintai Jaejoong namun sekali lagi ego dan rasa kecewa pada keadaan yang menguasai dirinya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba terlintas kejadian tadi pagi…. _'Hah? Apa?_' Yunho teringat kalimat terakhir Jaejoong. _'Jaejoong berniat meninggalkannya? Jangan harap!'_

Tersadar dari pikirannya dan melihat ada yang aneh, Yunho langsung berlari kearah lemari baju, tapi semua masih lengkap pada tempatnya. _'__Semua bajunya masih ada disini. Mungkin dia __berkunjung ke rumah eomma__.__'_

Iapun memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang tuanya. Namun, sesaat sebelum Ia mencapai tempat di mana telepon rumah berada, handphonenya yang berada di kamar berdering kencang.

~Jaejoongie _calling.~_

'_Aaaah, akhirnya __kau__menghubungiku duluan._' Seulas senyum lega terukir di bibir Yunho. Sama seperti ketika mereka bersahabat dulu, jika sedang ada masalah diantara mereka, maka Jaejoonglah yang akan mengalah dan menghubunginya.

"Jae, kau dimana?" sapa Yunho.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Sahut sebuah dari seberang sana. Bukan suara Jaejoong. Melainkan suara seorang laki-laki. Kerutan langsung terbentuk di kening Yunho. '_Siapa laki-laki ini?'_

"Saya tidak tahu anda memiliki hubungan apa dengan gadis ini, tapi karena panggilan terakhirnya adalah ke nomor ini, maka saya hubungi saja nomor ini." Kata laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan telpon genggam milik Jaejoong.

"Gadis?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya seorang gadis yang pingsan dan hampir membeku di pantai Ilsan…"

"Ilsan?" potongku. _Apakah itu __Jaejoong__? Mau apa dia ke Ilsan? Pergi sejauh itu?_

"Iya, Ilsan. Gadis ini sudah kami larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan sedang ditangani dokter. Namun keadaannya mengenaskan." Kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Mengenaskan?"

"Sebenarnya anda siapanya gadis ini?"

"Aku suaminya!" kataku cepat. "Rumah sakit mana?"

TBC

_Haiiiiiii…. _Saya kembali dengan ff abal yang entahlah layak atau tidak untuk dibaca.

Cerita ini dibuat karena saya sedang buntu menilis _ending the fate_.

Hmmm.. Maaf ini sangat amat pendek dan feelnya ga masuk, karena, hmmmm, entahlah sepertinya mood menulis saya masih di _the fate_, masih mikir keras disana gimana membuat ending cerita itu.

_Only best Friend_ sepertinya tidak akan sepanjang _The_ _Fate_, ini mungkin hanya twoshot atau threeshot.

Akhir kata, saya ucapka terima kasih sudah membaca ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

"Iya, Ilsan. Gadis ini sudah kami larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan sedang ditangani dokter. Namun keadaannya mengenaskan." Kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Mengenaskan?"

"Sebenarnya anda siapanya gadis ini?"

"Aku suaminya!" kataku cepat. "Rumah sakit mana?"

**Only Best Friend?**

Part 2

Author : Khahyun

Disclaimer: the cast belongs to them self. I don't make money from this. Please don't sue me… but this plot is MINE, so don't plagiarize this plot!

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Tohoshinki's members as them self, ext.

* *Only Best Friend?* *

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya layaknya seorang pembalap liar, berharap bahwa mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh akan mempercepat kedatangannya. Panik membuat dirinya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia lupa tubuh lelahnya, Ia lupa amarahnya, Ia bahkan lupa rasa laparnya, Yunho hanya fokus mengendarai mobil secepat ia sanggup.

Saat ini, walau masih tak dapat merubah perasaannya, Yunho tak rela bila harus kehilangan Jaejoong. Ia akui ia menyayangi Jaejoong. Rasa sayang yang tak berubah seperti saat mereka bersahabat.

Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir ia akan kehilangan Jaejoong. Tidak. Tidak, karena hal itu bagai mimpi buruk bagi Yunho, sepanjang hidupnya Ia tak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong, ia dan Jaejoong bagai anak kembar, kemana-mana selalu berdua, menghabiskan banyak kejadian yang mereka lewati bersama baik itu susah, senang, sedih, bahagia mereka. Tiba-tiba bayangan-bayangan masa remaja mereka terlintas dalam benak Yunho, bagai sebuah batu seakan menghantam hatinya. Sakit. Sesak.

Jaejoong yang selalu ada setiap ia butuhkan, tempatnya bersandar, 'sapu tangannya', 'tong sampahnya', Jaejoong selalu siap kapan saja dimana saja untuk Yunho. Namun apa arti Yunho bagi Jaejoong? entahlah, Yunho sendiripun sangsi. Ia seperti… seperti hanya ia pihak yang diuntungkan dalam persahaban mereka. Yunho sadar, Ia sangatlah egois.

**TOOOOOT! ! !**

Klakson dari mobil yang hendak Yunho senggol menghantam kesadaran Yunho. Yunho kembali fokus menyetir. _'Fokus__! Aku harus selamat! Aku tidak akan mati konyol hanya karena air mata ini. Aku masih harus mengendarai mobil ini kurang lebih __3__ jam lagi_.' kata Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Meski fokus pada jalan, namun ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Yunho ada, _'Apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong? M__au apa __Jaejoong__ ke daerah Ilsan? __Daerah i__tu__ cukup jauh __dari rumah. Apakah benar __Jaejoong __ingin pergi jauh dari kehidupan__nya__?__' _Yunho tersentak pada hal terakhir dipikirannya._'__Andweeeee! Tidak boleh!__' _dengankalut Yunho menambah cepat laju mobil.

* *Only Best Friend?* *

Sebelum turun dari mobil, Yunho memberanikan diri menelpon Yoochun, satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengerti kegundahan hatinya saat ini. Yoochun adalah kakak laki-laki Yunho. Untuk sementara ini Yunho memutuskan tidak akan menelpon kedua orangtuanya atau orang tua Jaejoong, bisa-bisa ia dicaci maki oleh mereka.

Di dalam mobil di sudut basement rumah sakit Yunho terisak.

Yunho menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun. Saat ini Yunho butuh penguat. Dahulu, penguatnya adalah Jaejoong, Jaejoong selalu menemaninya melewati saat-saat pelik seperti ini. Sekali lagi, tiba-tiba Ia sangat merindukan Jaejoongnya. Merindukan belahan jiwanya.

Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergap hati Yunho, Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Takut dengan apa yang akan ia temukan nanti. Takut bila ternyata benar gadis yang dimaksud oleh penelepon tadi itu benar-benar Jaejoong. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Jaejoong. takut… Ia takut kehilangan Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar belum siap.

Yoochun hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Yunho, Ia tak banyak bicara, tetapi Yunho yakin Yoochun-_hyung_nya mendengarkan apa yang ia ceritakan.

Yoochun tahu adiknya ini sangat egois. Duluuuu sekali, ia sudah pernah memperingati Jaejoong untuk sedikit menjauh dari Yunho, namun gadis itu masih saja berkeliaran disekitar Yunho. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya itu akan sakit hati dengan sikap Yunho, sikap Yunho yang seenaknya, sangat egois dan tak acuh.

Yoochun tahu sejak lama Jaejoong menyimpan rasa pada Yunho, namun adiknya yang _pabo_ itu tidak menyadari cinta tulus yang selalu berkeliaran disekitarnya, Yunho terus saja mencari cinta sejati dengan memacari hampir semua teman wanitanya. Si bodoh Jung, begitulah julukan Yoochun untuk Yunho.

Selama ini Jaejoong selalu menutup rasa cintanya dengan baik, bahkan disaat mereka dipaksa menikah, Jaejoong tetap menutup semuanya, Jaejoong sepertinya takut jika Yunho mengetahui perasaannya, Yunho akan menjauhi dirinya, maka dari itu ia beruasaha menutup rapih cintanya sehingga adiknya yang bodoh itu, Yunho, tidak menyadarinya. Pasangan bodoh!

* *Only Best Friend?* *

Yunho menarik nafas panjang. Yunho berjalan, bukan, Yunho setengah berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, dalam hatinya Ia masih berdoa, berharap gadis itu bukan Jaejoong. Meskipun mustahil, karena ahjushi yang menelepon tadi memakai nomor Jaejoong, tapi tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia kan?!

Yunho berharap, masih berharap, sebelum Ia memegang _handle_ pintu, Yunho berdoa, gadis itu bukan Jaejoong. Ya, ia sangat berharap gadis itu bukan Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong bukan 'gadis' lagi. Ia tersenyum tiba-tiba pikira mesum itu terlintas dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Yunho membuka pintu ruang yang tadi ditunjukan perawat di ujung lorong.

Yunho membuka pintu ruangan putih itu.

Terlihat sesosok wanita cantik tertidur di bangsal di pojok rungan. Sosok itu Jaejoong. Hati Yunho mencelos, sakit rasanya. Gadis yang dimaksud _ahjushi_ tadi memang benar Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong terlihat kurus dan dan wajahnya pucat. '_Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Jaejoong sekarang sangatlah kurus?__' _batin Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong lebih dekat.

Ada beberapa selang menusuk tangan kecil Jaejoong, kemungkinan itu selang infus, dan berbagai asupan nutrisi, ada juga selang oksigen tersambung ke hidungnya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin terlihat tersiksa.

Di dalam ruangan yang berbau obat begitu tajam Yunho terdiam, Yunho meringis mengingat satu hal, mungkin jika nanti Jaejoong sadar Ia pasti akan meminta segera pulang karena Jaejoong benci dengan bau rumah sakit, pikiran itu tiba-tiba melintas dalam benakknya menghiburnya ditengah ketegangan di dalam ruangan yang sunyi mencekam, hanya alat perekam jantung yang memecahkan kesunyian.

'_Cantik__._' gumam Yunho sambil mencium tangan Jaejoong yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Baru kali ini Yunho melihat wajah cantik dan polos Jaejoong ketika tidur. Kemana saja Ia selama ini? Selama 20 tahun bersahabat, namun apa yang dilihat selama ini? Ada bidadari disampingnya namun tak ia lihat? Bodoh!

'_Bangun, boo…'_ Tak terasa cairan bening mengalir kembali.

* *Only Best Friend?* *

"_Yuniiiiiiiie..!" Jerit Jaejoong sambil mengejar Yunho ketika mereka pulang sekolah._

"_Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan manis itu, itu menggelikan, Jae." Yunho sebal jika sahabatnya itu memanggil dirinya dengan 'Yunniee' seperti nama perempuan saja iih. Meski usia mereka masih delapan tahun saat itu, namun Yunho sudah memiliki banyak penggemar, Ia malu jika penggemarnya tahu nama kecilnya, masa playboy kebanggaan Korea Selatan dipanggil dengan panggilan imut itu, hiiiy, Yunho kecil bergidig membayangkannya._

"_Tidak, Yun, Yunnie adalah panggilan sayangku untukmu, hihi." Jaejoong menggeleng, Ia terus menggoda Yunho. Yunho kecil yang sebal hanya bisa menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. _

_Selama ini hanya Jaejoong yang berani memperlakukan Yunho seperti ini, Yunho yang berkharisma, Yunho yang disegani, Yunho yang keren hanya akan luluh dan menunjukan sikap manisnya pada Jaejoong. Hanya pada Jaejoong Yunho akan bersikap apa adanya._

"_Boo…(doh)"_

"_Ya! Boo… sepertinya panggilan yang bagus untukku.. hihihii" Jaejoong kecil memotong ucapan Yunho tanpa tahu maksud ucapan Yunho sebenarnya._

_Mulai hari itu Jaejoong ingin dipanggil Boo oleh Yunho. Bodoh menurut Yunho. Untuk apa panggilan itu. Yunnie Boo… Menggelikan._

* *Only Best Friend?* *

Kenangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benak Yunho. Sudah lama Yunho tidak memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan itu. panggilan masa kecilnya. Ia rindu masa lalu. Masa ketika tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu, cepat Yunho hapus air matanya kemudian Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

Seorang dokter disusul seorang perawat tersenyum di depan pintu. "Anda keluarga pasien?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Iya, saya suaminya," kata Yunho tanpa ragu. Perawat itu sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuanku, terlihat dari ekspresinya. Mereka memang masih muda, namun pada kenyataannya memang mereka adalah suami istri, bukan? Utnuk pertama kalinya Yunho menyatakan kepada orang lain bahwa Jaejoong adalah istrinya.

"Silahkan anda mengurus admistrasinya, sementara saya memeriksa nyonyaaaa…."

"Kim Jaejoong." jawab Yunho cepat. "Ah tidak, tidak, namanya adalah Jung Jaejoong," ralat Yunho.

Lalu dokter itupun tersenyum dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Yunho keluar dan mencari tempat administrasi. Sekalian mengurus semua surat-surat kepindahan, Jaejoong harus mendapatkan perawatan terbaik di Seoul.

* *Only Best Friend?* *

"Nyonya Jung mengalami hipotermia, beliau ditemukan di tepi pantai ketika cuaca sedang buruk, untungnya ada masyarakat yang lewat pantai sore itu, bila tidak, mungkin nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan. Kondisinya yang sempat kritis dan detak jantungnya sempat melemah. Namun sekarang sudah stabil. Namun bila kondisinya kembali memburuk kami terpaksa menggugurkan kandungannya."

"Ka..kandungan?" tanya Yunho kaget mendengar penjelasan dokter Kim.

"Ya, usia kandungannya baru menginjak bulan ketiga. Masih sangat rawan. Apalagi, melihat kondisi Nyonya sangat kritis. Kami khawatir akan membahayakan kedua….(nya)."

"Saya akan segera membawa istri saya ke Seoul," potong Yunho. Ia tidak mau kehilangan bayinya….. juga ibunya.

"Tapi itu sangat berbahaya Tuan!" kata dokter itu. "Setidaknya biarkan istri anda melewati masa kritisnya dahulu, baru bisa anda bawa pergi."

"Di sana Ia akan mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik, dan dekat dengan keluarga akan membuat Jaejoongie lebih nyaman… _Please_, saya mohon, saya tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya." Melihat Dokter Lee yang sepertinya tidak akan menyetujui idenya, Yunho menunjukan segala upayanya. Membujuk, memohon, bahkan Ia rela berlutut agar dokter mau menyetujui keinginannya.

"Terserah anda kalau begitu. Kami akan menyediakan ambulance, karena kami tidak mengizinkan istri anda dibawa dengan pesawat atau helikopter, karena itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap janinnya." Kata dokter Lee. Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Satu lagi informasi untuk anda, wanita hamil memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil, jangan memperburuk keadaannya dengan tekanan dan beban pikiran yang berlebihan, hal itu berpengaruh pada kehamilannya, anda tidak ingin kehilangan bayi kalian kan?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun, baik itu Jaejoong maupun bayi mereka. "Terima kasih… terima kasih banyak, dokter Kim." Yunho menyalami dokter Kim yang sangat bijaksana itu.

Setelah dokter Kim meninggalkan ruangan, Yunho kembali mendekati bangsal Jaejoong, Ia pandangi wajah lelah itu, Jaejoongnya terluka, '_Maafkan aku__, Jaejoongie.'_

* *Only Best Friend?* *

* *Only Best Friend?* *

Semua orang sudah menunggu Yunho dan Jaejoong di rumah sakit Seoul. Ada Yoochun dan Istrinya dan disana juga berdiri dua pasang suami istri, orangtuanya juga orangtua Jaejoong, yang terlihat marah bercampur khawatir. Melihat kecemasan mereka semakin membuat Yunho merasa bersalah. Yunho sudah siap lahir batin mendengar ceramah bahkan makian dari orangtua maupun mertuanya.

Jaejoong langsung dilarikan ke ruang perawatan _intensive_, sementara yang lain hanya bisa menunggunya di ruangan ini dengan semua orang ini.

Yunho dapat merasakan aura kecewa dari orang-orang disekitarnya, ia tahu mereka kecewa terhadapnya, jangankan mereka, ia sendiripun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar, tak mudah bagi mereka memaafkan perbuatannya, apalagi Jaejoong.

Bagi Yunho saat ini, bukan maaf yang ia butuhkan, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya kesembuhan Jaejoong. Persetan bila nanti Jaejoong membencinya. Tidak mau menemuinya. Ia akan terima konsekuensi itu. Tapi hanya satu doanya, Tuhan, tolong sembuhkanlah Ia.

**Only Best Friend?**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit kondisi Jaejoong menurun. Kemungkinan karena perjalanan panjang yang Ia lewati hari ini. Yunho panik. Eomma Jaejoong menangis, eomma Yunho juga! Apalagi setelah mereka tahu Jaejoong sedang mengandung. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya.

Dalam keadaan genting, dokter keluar dan menjelaskan bahwa kandungan Jaejoong bermasalah. Jika dipertahankan, maka keselamatan Jaejoong jadi taruhannya, apalagi Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan kritis dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya dokter memberikan pilihan yang sulit pada Yunho. Keselamatan Jaejoong atau calon anak mereka.

Siapa yang akan Yunho pilih?

Keselamatan Jaejoong atau bayi mereka?

Yunho tentu saja menolak untuk memilih. Ia ingin keduanya selamat.

Para eomma terisak lebih kencang, suasana menjadi lebih mencekam. Yunho hanya terdiam. Ini pilihan tersulit.

Yunho ingin keduanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong maupun calon bayi mereka.

"Izinkan…." Suara kecil Yunho terdengar nyaring di lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi itu. "Izinkanku untuk sekali lagi saja bersikap egois. Aku tahu, aku sudah banyak menyakitinya. Setidaknya, ketika Ia sadar nanti, Ia tidak akan menangis karena kehilangan bayinya. Hanya itu. Itu saja. Bukan karena aku egois, aku hanya ingin mereka bertahan, juga bukan karena aku menginginkan bayi itu dibanding dengan kesehatan Jaejoong…" Yunho terisak, ia emosi karena terus didesak untuk memilih diantara keduanya.

Yunho yakin jika Jaejoong sadar, Jaejoong akan mendukung apa yang ia lakukan, mempertahankan bayi mereka. Ia tak ingin buah hati mereka gugur begitu saja. Ia yakin mereka berdua akan bertahan.

Setelah penyataan mutlak Yunho dan setelah para eomma menangis lebih histeris, Yunho ditarik Yoochun menjauh dari keluarga mereka. "Kau belum makan dari kemarin malam?" tanyanya dan Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mari kuantar kau ke kantin," Yoochun menarik tangan Yunho untuk terus mengikuti langkah Yoochun, namun tangan Yoochun ditepis begitu saja oleh Yunho.

"Kau harus sehat. Jaejoong pasti juga tidak ingin kau sakit. Siapa nanti yang akan menjaganya? Aku? Eomma?" Kata Yoochun dengan amat pelan.

"Kau tahu, kami sudah cukup jengah dengan tingkahmu. Egois luar biasa. Tapi untuk kali ini tolonglah bekerja sama, setidaknya, kerja samalah dengan tubuhmu. Jangan sampai kau sakit." Kata-kata Yoochun menohok Yunho. Akhirnya ia menurut dan mengikuti Yoochun.

Mereka pergi ke kantin rumah sakit itu. Yoochun hanya meminum kopi, sementara Yunho dipesankan menu makan malam komplit.

Yunho tidak diperkenankan berbicara sedikitpun sampai Ia menghabiskan semua makanannya. Setelah semua makanan habis. Yoochun mengajak Yunho ke atap rumah sakit.

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Dan aku yakin, hatimu memilih tidak lagi menyakitinya kan?" kata Yoochun sesampainya di rooftop rumah sakit, Yoochun menarik Yunho untuk duduk di sampingnya. Yunho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Yoochun merasa harus berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan adik bodohnya ini.

"Kemarin, kau menyakitinya dengan membuatnya terluka terlalu dalam, sekarang apakah kau ingin menyakitinya dengan membuatnya sakit berkepanjangan?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho bingung atas kalimat Yoochun.

"Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya jika bayi itu tidak digugurkan." Akhirnya Yunho tahu maksud arah pembicaraan ini. Yoochun sedang berusaha bernegosiasi dengannya, ia membujuk Yunho untuk menggugurkan calon bayinya?

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin, keduanya akan baik-baik saja." Yunho menjawab dengan sangaaaat pelan, tapi ia yakin hyungnya itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Hidup itu harus memilih. Pilih yang mana yang paling penting. Bayimu atau istrimu!" Yoochun mulai emosi.

"Aku….. Aku memilih keduanya," kata Yunho sambil menunduk.

Yunho sudah merasa tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk berdebat. Ia terlalu lelah. Sangat. Selama dua hari tidak istirahat membuat energinya terkuras habis.

"Aku… Aku sudah menyakitinya selama ini. Dia… sudah sangat menderita selama menjadi istriku. Aku tidak peduli padanya padahal dia sangat peduli padaku. Aku mnengacuhkannya sementara Ia sedang mengandung anakku. Jaejoongie selalu memperhatikan setiap detail dari diriku. Menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang aku butuhkan tanpa kupinta, bahkan dia lebih tahu kebutuhanku dibanding kebutuhannya."

"Dari dulu… dari dulu sekali, Jaejoongie selalu ada untukku, menemaniku dengan segala keadaanku. Ia setia disampingku sementara kalian, hyung, appa, eomma sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ia menghapus airmataku ketika aku dan Sunmi putus. Ia ada ketika aku gagal masuk tim inti basket sekolah. Ia juga ada ketika aku gagal masuk Harvard."

"Ia ada disampingku tanpa kupinta…."

"Menyiapkan makananku setiap hari, pagi dan malam, walau sering tak kusentuh sedikitpun. Dia tidak mengeluh mencuci bajuku, walau dibaju itu jak jarang tercium wangi parfum wanita." Yunho terisak. Yoochun merangkulku. "Aku tidak mau lagi membuatnya menderita…" sambungnya.

"Tapi dengan membiarkan bayi kalian di tubuhnya… Itu sangat membahayakan keselamatannya…" Yoochun memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Tapi, jika nanti dia sadar dari masa kritisnya, lalu dia mengetahui bayi kami tak bisa diselamatkan, apakah itu tidak membuatnya lebih menderita? Aku tidak akan kuat melihatnya kembali menangis. Cukup pagi itu aku membuatnya menangis… cukup… menyakitkan melihatnya menangis dan hilang dari pandanganku…"

"Kau mencintainya?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Belum." Mata Yunho menerawang ketika kata itu terucap. "Saat ini aku hanya tak ingin melihatnya menderita dan menangis lagi," Yunho terdiam cukup lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Tapi aku akan mencoba mencintainya," sambung Yunho.

"Kau sudah mencintainya." Kata Yoochun sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya, senyum ketenangan. "Kau, sudah mencintainya. Kau tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi kan? Kau tidak pernah ingin Ia pergi lagi kan? Kau tidak ingin Ia menderita? Kau tidak ingin Ia menangis? Dan kau hanya ingin melihat senyumnya… itu bukti sebuah cinta… Kau sudah mencintainya…"

Tiba-tiba handphone Yoochun berbunyi nyaring…..

"Yeoboseyo, Junsuie?" kata Yoochun setelah melihat layar handphonenya yang bertuliskan 'Wifey calling~'

"…"

"Kami sedang di atap rumah sakit…." Kata Yoochun sambil melirik Yunho. Dapat Yunho dengar suara samar kaka iparnya itu, 'S_epertnya __Junsu noona__ sedang panik!__' _

Tak membuang waktu. Yunho berlari bagai orang kesetanan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang ia yakin, sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi di sana, di ruangan Jaejoong, karena Junsu sedang di ruangan Jaejoong terakhir ia tinggalkan tadi. Yunho terus berlari menuruni tangga darurat menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho terus berlari, tak peduli teriakan Yoochun, tak peduli kakinya beberapa kali terpeleset tangga. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

T.B.C

Terima kasih atas reviewnya teman-teman, saya jadi berniat melanjutkan kembali cerita ini, padahal awalnya saya ga pede _publish_ cerita ini… Disini belum ada interaksi YunJae, karena part ini kita lihat cuma dari sisi Yunho. Semoga ga part mengecewakan yah. Kemungkinan besar part depan adalah _ending part_. Jadi, sampai jumpa di Ending cerita part depan ^^~

Oia, part kemarin aga kurang jelas yah? Hmmmm… begini, Jaejoong sama Yunho ceritanya cuma pernah ngelakuin 'hal yang iya iya' sekali doing kok, mereka kan cuma sahabatan, mereka canggung aja kalo sesuatu yang udah terjalin seumur hidup mereka itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih intim, kayak sebuah pernikahan, makanya mereka ga pernah melakukan hal aneh setelah mereka nikah, malahan pernikahan mereka yang bikin sebuah jurang diantara persahabatan mereka, hubungan mereka setelah menikah jauuuuuuh lebih buruk dari pas mereka sahabatan.

Setelah melakukan hal yang iya iya itu dan bagusnya ternyata ketauan sama Yoochun, si appa beruang Yunho dipaksa nikahin eomma cantik Jaejae apapun keadaan Jae, hamil atau tidak. Tapi ternyata kehamilan Jae tidak terdeteksi sampai usia kehamilan 3 bulan. Jadilah mereka ga ada yang sadar kalo sebenernya si Yunho itu 'tokcer', sekali tanam langsung jadi… Mungkin selamanya Yunho ga akan tau kalo dokter di rumah sakit itu ga ngomong, saking cueknya Yunho sama Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini.

Salam,

Khahyun

22 Desember 2013


End file.
